Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1/Gallery
Learning to fly Watching Twilight's flight training S4E1.png|Friends are good to have around when you're in flight training. Rainbow Dash giving flying advice S4E1.png|Is Rainbow Dash best flying instructor? Twilight losing control S4E1.png|I lose my control. Rainbow Dash talking to Princess Twilight S4E1.png|You really need more practice. Princess Twilight descending S4E1.png|Come on wing, work with me. Twilight falling down S4E1.png|Ah, this won't end well. Twilight crashing into ground S4E1.png|Rough landing there, Twilight. Applejack approaching Twilight to help S4E1.png|Applejack, walking over to Twilight. Applejack helping Twilight S4E1.png|Thanks for the helping hoof, Applejack. Twilight talking to her friends S4E1.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle. Fluttershy and Rarity talking to Twilight S4E01.png Twilight Sparkle "doesn't feel right" S4E01.png Twilight "all this flying business" S4E01.png Ponies preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration S4E1.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle Summer Sun. Decorating Ponyville S4E1.png|Summer Sun friends decorate. Rainbow Dash encourages Twilight S4E01.png Rainbow Dash "the big finish!" S4E01.png Twilight prepares to take off S4E01.png Twilight flying S4E1.png|..And, she's off. Pinkie surprised S4E1.png|Oooooooh... Twilight getting faster while flying S4E1.png|She can fly she can fly she can fly! Twilight flying "woo-hoo!" S4E01.png Twilight crashes through cloud S4E01.png Twilight coughing up cloud S4E01.png Twilight falling again S4E01.png Twilight flying over her friends S4E01.png Twilight flying upside-down S4E01.png Twilight crashes into the dirt S4E01.png Pinkie Pie "that WAS a big finish!" S4E01.png Twilight's face in the dirt S4E01.png|Oh well, nice try. Handling things as Princess Twilight in stained glass S4E1.png|A glass window of Twilight! Rarity and Twilight "captured your regality" S4E01.png View of the ponies looking at stained glass portrait of Twilight S4E1.png Rainbow Dash speaking to Rarity S4E1.png|I don't think that it's everypony's dream. Pinkie Pie talking about her dream S4E1.png|Most of my dreams are about frosting! Rest of mane six looking at Pinkie S4E1.png Fluttershy unwanting to miss train S4E1.png Applejack agreeing with Fluttershy S4E1.png Applejack excited "hoo-wee!" S4E01.png Applejack describing things she will do in Ponyville S4E1.png Twilight upset for having to stay in Canterlot without her friends S4E1.png Applejack cheering up Twilight S4E1.png|Cheer up, Princess. Applejack talking to Twilight S4E1.png Twilight talking to Applejack S4E1.png Main characters approaching Twilight S4E1.png Rarity talking to Twilight S4E01.png Sad Twilight beside Applejack S4E1.png Twilight and AJ "always keep us connected" S4E01.png Applejack pointing at stained glass art S4E1.png|Exhibit A! View of stained glass art S4E1.png Applejack talking to friends S4E1.png|Right, everypony? Pinkie Pie imagining her dream about frosting S4E1.png|Creamy, creamy frosting... Fluttershy beside Pinkie Pie S4E1.png|We'll get you some frosting later, Pinkie. Twilight and friends amused by Pinkie S4E01.png Saying goodbye Main characters at the Train Station S4E1.png Applejack and Rarity doing the Pinkie promise S4E1.png|Cross my heart and hope to fly... Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash doing the Pinkie promise S4E1.png|... stick a cupcake in my eye! Rarity 'and you will be back' S4E1.png Rarity discussing Twilight's appointment S4E1.png Main five in group hug S4E1.png Pinkie pouncing on Twilight S4E1.png Twilight's friends waving goodbye S4E01.png Twilight "I feel like I'm missing something" S4E1.png Mailpony S4E1.png Spike reading letter S4E1.png Twilight and Spike surprised S4E1.png Train heading to Ponyville S4E1.png Twilight 'but I am... I just know it' S4E1.png From one princess to another Spike checking a checklist S4E01.png|Like always, a check list. Spike checking a checklist 2 S4E01.png Spike 'We're way ahead of schedule!' S4E01.png Twilight flying down S4E01.png Twilight having trouble landing S4E01.png Twilight 'So do I' S4E01.png Spike 'The Celebration isn't until the day after tomorrow' S4E01.png Spike 'We could still fit in a quick trip to Ponyville...' S4E01.png Spike '...finish off these last few things...' S4E01.png Spike 'That would be nice, Spike' S4E01.png Twilight worried S4E01.png Twilight worried while flying S4E01.png Twilight worried while flying 2 S4E01.png Twilight worried while flying up 3 S4E01.png Twilight hits the ceiling S4E01.png|Humpty Dumpty Twilight! Spike watches Twilight fall onto floor S4E01.png Spike '...so that's a 'no' then' S4E01.png Twilight facing Spike S4E01.png Twilight 'I can't risk letting her down!' S4E01.png Twilights hears Celestia S4E01.png Celestia at the door S4E01.png|Same ol' Celestia. Spike 'Your highness' S4E01.png Spike bowing down to Celestia S4E01.png Spike and Twilight bowing down to Celestia S4E01.png Spike and Twilight looks up at Celestia S4E01.png Celestia lifting Twilight's head with her leg S4E01.png Celestia 'No need to apologize' S4E01.png Twilight apologizes too much S4E01.png Celestia excited about the Celebration S4E01.png Celestia thinking about Princess Luna S4E01.png Princess Luna raising the moon S4E01.png Twilight and Spike feel bad for Celestia S4E01.png Princess Celestia "a wonderful reminder" S4E01.png Princess Celestia "it must've been difficult" S4E01.png Twilight missing her friends S4E01.png Celestia nuzzles Twilight's cheek S4E01.png|Twilight may be a princess now, but that doesn't mean they can't still be adorable together. Mailpony with another letter S4E01.png Twilight's letter rains confetti S4E01.png|YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! Twilight talking with Princess Celestia S4E01.png Spike "about to call it a night" S4E01.png Twilight "go over the checklist one more time" S4E01.png Spike takes out the checklist S4E01.png Princess Celestia walks through castle corridor S4E01.png Black vine appears S4E01.png|Uh-oh looks like the smell of danger is once again in motion! The sun and moon problem Twilight sleeping S4E01.png Surprised Twilight S4E1.png Spike talking in his sleep S4E1.png|Check check check check... Worried Princess Twilight and yawning Spike S4E1.png Twilight and Spike "middle of the night" S4E01.png Twilight and Spike "could be morning" S4E01.png Day and night together S4E1.png|I wonder if this would have worked 1003 years ago... Spike and Twilight observing the day and night sky S4E01.png Worried ponies in Canterlot S4E1.png|Oh Look! Canterlot Ponies! Royal Ribbon "Princess Twilight will know!" S4E01.png Twilight, Spike, and Canterlot ponies S4E01.png Twilight surrounded by Canterlot ponies S4E1.png Twilight and Royal Guard S4E1.png|Your highness! Royal Guards closing double doors S4E1.png Royal guards "they're gone!" S4E1.png Twilight and Spike gasping S4E01.png Canterlot between day and night S4E01.png Twilight talking to royal guards S4E01.png Twilight and royal guard "vanished!" S4E01.png Twilight watches Spike faint S4E01.png Royal guards bowing to Twilight S4E01.png|Unicorn guards bowing to Twilight. Twilight nervous "MY command?" S4E01.png Spike fainting again S4E01.png Twilight Sparkle determined S4E01.png Twilight and royal guards "continue the search" S4E01.png Twilight giving commands to Royal Guards S4E1.png Royal Guards receiving commands S4E1.png Royal guards salute to Princess Twilight S4E01.png Twilight and Spike "way to take charge" S4E01.png Brown Royal Guard opening double doors S4E1.png Brown-coated royal guard S4E01.png Shocked Twilight and fainting Spike S4E1.png Vines take over Ponyville Fluttershy talking to Squirrel S4E1.png Squirrel in Fluttershy's mane S4E1.png Fluttershy and scared bear S4E1.png Harry the bear scared and pointing outside S4E01.png Fluttershy approaching door S4E1.png Fluttershy screaming S4E1.png Vines growing out of control S4E1.png Fluttershy blocking the entrance to the cottage S4E1.png Fluttershy "very, very worried!" S4E01.png Granny Smith pulling at black vine S4E01.png Applejack and family pulling at vines S4E01.png Apple Bloom pulling at black vine S4E01.png Big McIntosh whipped by black vine S4E01.png Big McIntosh unamused "nnnope" S4E01.png Applejack pulling on a vine S4E1.png|Applejack trying to pull the briars with her teeth. Applejack inspecting vine up close S4E01.png Big Mac surrounded by vines S4E01.png Big McIntosh vine-whipped again S4E01.png Sweet Apple Acres covered in vines S4E01.png Ponyville covered in vines S4E1.png Rainbow Dash soars into the sky S4E01.png Rainbow Dash "this is Ponyville territory" S4E01.png Rainbow Dash faces down storm cloud S4E01.png Rainbow Dash rushes at cloud S4E01.png Rainbow Dash stuck in cloud S4E01.png Rainbow Dash at stormclouds S4E1.png Black vines outside Carousel Boutique S4E01.png Rarity looking out the window S4E01.png Rarity levitating tea set S4E01.png Rarity and warped magic S4E01.png Rarity "what in the name of calming chamomile" S4E01.png Rarity putting out her magic S4E1.png Rarity stops her magic S4E1.png Rarity and Opalescence S4E01.png Rarity apologizes to Opalescence S4E01.png Opalescence unamused S4E01.png Rarity calls out to Sweetie Belle S4E01.png Sweetie Belle upside-down S4E1.png Rarity's curtains coming alive S4E01.png Sweetie Belle runs from living curtains S4E01.png Rushing to Ponyville / Figuring out the problem Twilight galloping down castle steps S4E01.png Twilight and Spike dash through Canterlot S4E01.png Spike "another way to get to Ponyville" S4E01.png Twilight catches Spike with her wing S4E01.png Twilight remembers she can fly S4E01.png Twilight and Spike take off S4E01.png Twilight and Spike flying S4E1.png Town Hall covered in vines S4E01.png Rarity frightened by black vines S4E01.png Rainbow Dash explains the situation S4E01.png Black vines and thorny clouds in Ponyville S4E01.png Pinkie Pie slides on black vine S4E01.png Applejack asks for Rarity's help S4E01.png Fluttershy freaking out S4E01.png Pinkie Pie stomping on vines S4E01.png Applejack "half of Equestria" S4E01.png Twilight and Spike flying to Ponyville S4E01.png Spike buckles his seatbelt S4E01.png Twilight and Spike "almost there" S4E01.png Twilight dives toward the library S4E01.png Spike on Twilight's back S4E01.png Twilight rolls into the library S4E01.png Spike slams into window S4E01.png Twilight dizzy from flying S4E01.png Rarity relieved by Twilight's arrival S4E01.png Spike happy and Twilight unamused S4E01.png Pinkie Pie interrupts S4E01.png Applejack closes window on vine S4E01.png Rarity asks about Princess Celestia S4E01.png Twilight nervous and Spike about to crack S4E01.png Spike blurts out "they're missing!" S4E01.png Rarity and company gasping S4E01.png|Le Gasp. Twilight readies the Elements of Harmony S4E01.png RD and Fluttershy "just like old times" S4E01.png Rarity confident face S4E01.png Twilight and Pinkie hoof-bump S4E01.png|Brohoof! Applejack wearing element of honesty S4E01.png Twilight and AJ "connected by the Elements" S4E01.png Applejack stomps on black vine S4E01.png Twilight Sparkle thinking S4E01.png Pinkie Pie with coloring book S4E01.png Twilight "half day, half night" S4E01.png Twilight and friends "strange weather patterns" S4E1.png Accusing Discord / Zecora comes in The Mane Six march into Ponyville S4E01.png Twilight and friends stand in a circle S4E01.png Element of magic shines S4E01.png Elements of generosity and loyalty powering up S4E01.png Elements of laughter and honesty powering up S4E01.png Powering up the Elements S4E1.png Element of magic powering up S4E01.png Discord in the shower S4E01.png|Winter Wrap Up, Winter Wrap Up... Discord draped in a towel S4E01.png Discord in a towel S4E01.png Discord dries himself off S4E01.png Twilight accuses Discord S4E01.png Discord coiled around S4E01.png Applejack accuses Discord S4E01.png Discord takes pictures of Ponyville S4E01.png Discord alongside Fluttershy S4E01.png Rainbow Dash accuses Discord "yeah, right!" S4E01.png Discord "only one cloven hoof" S4E01.png Discord "I thought we were friends" S4E01.png Pinkie Pie "we're onto you" S4E01.png Discord pleads innocent S4E01.png Discord "would I lie to you?" S4E01.png Main six with the Elements of Harmony S4E01.png Main six and Discord reach an impasse S4E01.png Discord appeals to Twilight S4E01.png Discord congratulates Princess Twilight S4E01.png Twilight and Discord "you totally deserve it" S4E01.png Twilight's friends don't believe Discord S4E01.png Rarity, AJ, and RD power up Elements S4E01.png Fluttershy sticks up for Discord S4E01.png Fluttershy and "angel" Discord S4E01.png Discord "my good friend Shutterfly" S4E01.png Fluttershy corrects Discord S4E01.png Discord with arm around Fluttershy S4E01.png Twilight demands Discord's help S4E01.png Discord knitting with black vines S4E01.png Twilight Sparkle growling S4E01.png Discord knits giant black arrow S4E01.png Zecora leaving the Everfree Forest S4E01.png Main six gather around Zecora S4E1.png Black vine takes Applejack's hat S4E01.png Zecora searching for something S4E01.png Zecora's magic potion S4E01.png Zecora "it only responds to Alicorn magic" S4E01.png Twilight looks at her wings S4E01.png Zecora 'after a sip, you may see why...' S4E1.png Zecora '...the sky is day...' S4E1.png Zecora '...and night' S4E1.png Twilight Casting Spell S4E01.png Pinkie Pie stares at potion S4E01.png Twilight drinking potion S4E1.png Watching Twilight drink the potion S4E1.png Twilight thinks the potion doesn't work S4E01.png Twilight with glowing eyes S4E01.png Witnessing the past Twilight in old pony sisters' castle S4E01.png Princess Luna appears before Twilight S4E01.png Twilight talking to Princess Luna S4E01.png Princess Luna "your precious light" S4E01.png Twilight confused by Princess Luna S4E01.png Princess Luna "one princess in Equestria" S4E01.png|"There can only be one princess in Equestria, and that princess....." Princess Luna angry with glowing eyes S4E01.png|'.....will be ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Twilight flinches from the light S4E01.png Princess Luna raises the moon S4E01.png Ominous lunar eclipse S4E01.png Darkness swirls around Luna S4E01.png Princess Twilight frightened S4E01.png Nightmare Moon silhouette S4E01.png Nightmare Moon opens her eyes S4E01.png Nightmare Moon bares her fangs S4E01.png Nightmare Moon cackles under the moon S04E01.png Twilight Sparkle scared S4E01.png Production Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 script excerpt.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash flying animatic promotional.png 401 script.jpg|An earlier version of the script by Meghan McCarthy, deleted from final version. Twilight Sparkle nervous S4E1.png Princess Luna mad S4E1.png Princess Luna causes glass behind her to break S4E1.png Princess Luna raising the moon S4E1.png Princess Luna's moon moves to block out the sun S4E1.png Princess Luna creates an eclipse S4E1.png Twilight Sparkle in shock S4E1.png|(gasp) Princess Luna begins to transform S4E1.png Princess Luna partially covered in darkness S4E1.png Princess Luna completely covered in darkness S4E1.png Twilight Sparkle watching as Luna transforms S4E1.png|Are you okay? Princess Luna during transformation S4E1.png Nightmare Moon silhouette S4E1.png Nightmare Moon opens eye S4E1.png Nightmare Moon evil grin S4E1.png Nightmare Moon lands on the ground S4E1.png Nightmare Moon Season 4 Sketch.png|Pretty Demonic, Don't you think? Twilight Sparkle frightened S4E1.png|Oh...My...Celestia. Promotional Season 4 promo Twilight and Rainbow Dash.png Season 4 promo Twilight and friends.png|What's up with Twilight's eyes? Season 4 promo S04E01.png Season 4 promo Fluttershy with animals.png Season 4 promo Rarity.png Spike on Twilight's back S4 promo.png Season 4 promo Pinkie with coloring book.png|Silly Pinkie! Chickens aren't purple! Season 4 promo Twilight and Zecora.png